Quizzes of Truth
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SetoJou Jou found quizilla while surfing the internet. Trying out some quizzes, he realise something...


Author note: Aiyak. Another S/J story. I really SHOULD try another one… but right now I'm stuck to them. Haha. I have to wait for this craze to get over… Please R/R :D

Warnings: Shonen-ai. Kind of OCC? Maybe some language…

Disclaimer: Don't own nthing...

**Quizzes of Truth.**

By: Hiki-chan

Jou absentmindedly clicked over different websites. He was so bored. There was nothing to do. Leaning back on the chair, he stretched and looked outside. It was such a hot day. So hot it would probably be 100 degrees in shade.

"Horrible horrible hot weather" Jou muttered while getting up and pushing the fan nearer to him.

Today was terrible. Jou had woken up this morning from a wet dream about a certain CEO… and the bloody heat was making him sicker.

Getting back to the chair, Jou slouched and continued to click on different websites. Right now, he was looking through blogs. Randomly choosing a nice one to pick and read. He was on MSN messenger. But no one was online. He was SO bored.

Sometimes he came across a person who had a very very sad life. Finding himself slightly happier that some people suffer more then him. He knew that was rather horrible of him. But what could he do?

Continuing to scan through blogs, he came across one girly website. How did he know? It was all pink with bunnies and hearts. It was so girly Jou could almost grimace in disgust. He scrolled down the entries until something caught his eye.

"What kind of season are you? With awesome anime pics!"

Seems like this girl was a spring. The picture was very beautiful and this caught Jou's attention. So he went to try it out. (A/N: All this quizzes I anyhow make up de! XP)

A bunch of questions popped up and Jou scanned through them.

'What colour are your eyes?'

Brown!

'What do you do with your spare time?'

Jou looked through all the options and clicked on the 'Do anything FUN with my friends'

'When you see one of your friends being bullied what would you do?'

Jou immediately clicked on 'I'll kick the jerks BUTT. How DARE they do that to your friend!'

'What words describe you?'

Thinking for awhile, Jou picked out, 'Fun, funny, loud-mouth, easy to anger'

'What's your favorite colour?'

'Blue' (A/N: I'm not sure. Just bear with me XD)

'If you could do anything right now, what would you be doing?'

'_I'll be going swimming getting out of this terrible weather.' _Jou said in his head. Scanning through the options, he clicked the closest one. 'Lets go SWIMMING!'

'Last question! Would you rate!'

Jou just raised one eyebrow and clicked, '…'

Then he clicked on the 'submit' and waited for his results.

Jou just stared blankly at the screen. "You are SUMMER!" Jou couldn't believe it. How can he be a summer when he now during summerwas SUFFERING? Shaking his head, he read what was below that. You love going out and having fun. Especially at the beach. You are hot-tempered and sometimes can make rash decisions.

Jou scrunched up his nose. He did NOT make rash decisions! Did he? Shaking that thought out of his head, Jou went 'Back' and clicked on, quizilla instead. There, he when to popular quizzes.

He saw a lot of quizzes but one caught his attention.

'How do you know if you like him?'

Jou knew it was meant for girls. But ah, what the heck. He clicked it and went in.

'Do you get butterflies in your tummy when HE approaches?'

Jou thought of who he could think of. Then he remembered. He always had that feeling when HE was near. So he answered, 'Yes, most definitely.'

'Do you and HIM always fight?'

Jou almost laughed before he clicked, 'Always! It's almost like a routine' Laughing again, Jou said to himself, "It IS a routine!"

'Do you catch yourself looking at him?'

Thinking for awhile, the blond picked, 'Quite constantly'

'Do you think of him frequently? Dream of him even?'

After awhile of thinking, he blushed and picked, 'Yes both! It totally freaked me out!'

Jou then clicked on the 'Submit' and waited.

When the next page came on, Jou almost fell of the chair.

'Yes! You most definitely LIKE him! Wow! You are so totally over him! Go out with him something. You are sure one love struck girl'

'_Oh bother,'_ Jou scowled, _'Tell me something I don't know...'_

Jou buried his head into his hands, "I don't believe this." He uttered. "I actually like someone who hates me…"

Shaking himself up from depression, Jou when back and continued to scroll down before coming to another quiz.

'Does he like you back?'

Jou quickly clicked it.

The first question popped out, 'Do you catch him staring at you?'

Jou thought for a moment. Yes there was a lot of times where Jou knew Kaiba was staring at him. He was just too shy to react… 'Yes I definitely have'

'Do you two fight? A LOT?'

Jou snorted, 'Yes. And yeah, A LOT'

'When you are walking with your group and he walks by, are you the first one he talks to?'

'_Does start insulting me first count?'_ Jou asked himself. But yeah. Anyway he was always the first one Kaiba notices. Jou clicked, 'Yep. Always me first…'

'Does he call you by a pet name?'

Jou's eyebrows knitted together. He remembered all the times where Kaiba would keep calling him, mutt, pup, puppy, Chihuahua… Jou almost growled. 'Yes he ALWAYS does that…'

'Submit'

…

…

…

'Hey! Way to go girl! He most DEFINTELY likes you back! If he hasn't asked you out yet, maybe he's just way too shy. Go ahead and ask him instead. It won't hurt!'

Jou quickly just closed the page. Kaiba likes him back! No way! How could he have not noticed? The words kept playing in his head. Kaiba likes me? Kaiba likes me? Kaiba likes me?

Then Jou noticed, someone coming online.

"The world is full of materialistic assholes"

Jou groaned to himself. Speak of the devil. Quickly, Jou clicked on the name and a page appeared.

Blardy weather: Hiya MONEYBAGS!

Jou waited for awhile before there was a reply.

The world is full of materialistic assholes: Hello... mutt.

Jou cringed. Couldn't he just stop that for ONCE! Deciding to be brave, Jou typed.

Blardy weather: Guess what KAIBA! I know your secret!

There was a pause for awhile before he got the reply

The world is full of materialistic assholes: What secret?

Jou sighed, stupid Kaiba can't even admit he has feelings for me!

Blardy weather: Don't play dumb Kaiba! I know you LIKE ME!

Another pause…

The world is full of materialistic assholes: I thought you knew that a long time ago?

Jou smiled before he typed out a, 'Nopes! I just found out through this AWESOME website!'

The world is full of materialistic assholes: What website?

Blardy weather: Quizilla! And I found out that I liked you too! (A/N: Jou is so stupid in my fic (sweatdrops))

The world is full of materialistic assholes: You stupid mutt! You had to go to a quiz to find out how you felt and how I felt!

Blardy weather: Just to make sure you know…i knew i liked you. But just to be 100 percent sure!

The world is full of materialistic assholes: I see…

A pause. Jou hated pauses. He didn't know what to do now. Now he knew Kaiba liked him and he liked him back...

Blardy weather: So... what now Seto?

The world is full of materialistic assholes: How about going for an ice-cream sundae at that new ice cream parlor?

Jou almost 'WhoOpEd!' in happiness. Why? Because, he called the CEO Seto and he didn't scaream at him and furthermore, asked him out for an ice cream! But, deciding to remain cool and calm he replied.

Blardy weather: In a weather like this?

The world is full of materialistic assholes: I'll treat

Blardy weather: Works for me!

--Owari—

A/N: Don't kill me! (begs) I know Jou sounded really stupid in this fic. But he had to! Keke. Anyway I don't mind honest opinions. XD

Please push tha pretty button I'll give you a Seto plushie! (grins cheekily)


End file.
